Dragon Ball T
by Liu-Briefs
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! New rating: R!*** T for Teens. These teens save the world from evil, but how can they survive that if they can barely survive their teenage years? R&R!!!!!
1. Late Again

Author's Note: Hey hey hey! This is my first Dragon Ball Z fic, and I thought of it all by myself, with the exception of a few characters from the show. The teenage problems have just begun, and the evil being hasn't even been introduced yet!  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The alarm went off. Liu rolled over in his bed, and knocked the clock on the ground. Then he attempted to sleep again. His mom walked in.  
  
"Get up, Liu, you have school!" Bulma said.  
  
"Mom! Can I sleep 5 more minutes?" Liu asked.  
  
"You ask me that every day, and the answer always is...."Bulma waited for him to finish her sentence.  
  
"No..." Liu groaned, as Bulma walked out with a smile. Liu struggled to jump out of bed. He stepped on his alarm clock, and fell back on his bed with a yelp, gripping his foot. He got up again, limping around the clock and toward his closet. He pulled the sliding door, and grabbed his outfit that he ironed out the day before to wear. He slid on his silky red shirt, and buttoned it up. He pulled on his blue jeans, socks, then his favorite black shoes. He went into the bathroom, and started to brush his teeth. He put his ear on Trunks' bathroom door, since they both shared the same bathroom, and heard nothing.  
  
"TRUNKS! Get up, time for school!" he yelled.  
  
"I AM UP!" Trunks yelled back.  
  
"I didn't hear anything, sorry," Liu said, and started brushing his teeth. Trunks pulled his door open, and walked into the bathroom. Liu finished brushing, and walked out of the bathroom. He went into the kitchen, and sat down. Bra looked to him.  
  
"You are slow! They'll be here soon, Liu!" she yelled.  
  
"Trunks still hasn't eaten," Liu said.  
  
"Yes he has, Liu," Bulma said as she put a plate in front of Liu. Liu began to chow down fast, and in five minutes, the food was gone. Bra stared in awe, as Liu ran into the living room. He gabbed his varsity jacket, and the doorbell rang. Liu answered the door, and there stood Goka, V.T, Goten, and Pan.  
  
"Trunks! Bra! They are here!" Liu yelled. Bra ran into the living room, wearing a shiny red sleeveless tank top, a shiny red skirt and a pair of boots & gloves to match. Trunks ran in after her. He wore his beige shorts and jacket with a blue shirt.  
  
"Mom, we're leaving," Bra yelled, as they ran out the door, Liu shutting it after himself. They all ran down the sidewalk, and took to the air. All seven of them rose higher into the clouds. Goka flew next to Trunks, Goten next to Bra, V.T, Pan, and Liu also flying together.  
  
"Hey V.T," Liu said.  
  
"Hey," she replied. By then, Pan had decided she had had enough of those two, and flew off to join Trunks.  
  
"So," Liu said.  
  
"So..." V.T. repeated.  
  
"Umm...can I ask you a question?" Liu asked.  
  
"Sure!" V.T. replied. Liu sighed, and took a deep breath.  
  
"What would you do if you liked someone, but you never went out with anybody, and you didn't know how to ask a person out?" Liu asked all in one breath.  
  
"Well, I would ask anyway. You never know, that person may like you, too!" V.T. answered. She seemed pretty excited when she answered, stuttering every now and then.  
  
"Well, wanna know something?" Liu got out.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"I like someone, but I needed your advice."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Uh...uh..."  
  
"You can tell me!" V.T. giggled. Liu searched his head for a girl's name, he couldn't tell V.T. the truth. Not just yet. He wasn't ready.  
  
"Uh...Pan!" Liu struggled out of his mouth. As soon as it came out, he regretted it.  
  
"Pan? You mean my best friend?" V.T. asked in a sort of angry voice.  
  
"Uh, no, not really. I like...Videl!" Liu barely got out. Another regret.  
  
"She's like twenty-seven! And she's married to Gohan!" V.T. yelled, the anger was growing.  
  
"Well, I like...uh..." Liu started.  
  
"Look, if you can't tell me the truth, you could have said so. You could have told me you couldn't tell me!" V.T. yelled, as she flew over to Pan, leaving Liu alone. He groaned, and flew the rest of the way alone. 


	2. The Truth Revealed

A/N: Hey everyone. I posted the second chapter, obviously. I got a few things I want to say. One, I'm only posting another chapter after this under the acception that I get 5 reviews. I think I deserve it so far. If you don't think so, sue me! You won't get much, though, except a box! LOL! Also, if you haven't noticed already, my story is kinda a spin off of SaiyanBeauty's "So This Is Love." I suggest you read it too, cause it's deliciously good! AND REVIEW PEOPLE! I must get 5 reviews in order to post the 3rd chapter, 4th chapter, so forth. And let me explain the ages so you people know. I kinda changed them a bit but it should be fine.  
  
Pan and Bra: 14  
  
V.T, Liu, Goten, Goka: 16  
  
Trunks: 17  
  
There you go. On with the ficcie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
All seven landed in a park about two blocks from school. They couldn't risk their fellow students seeing them flying. That would mean a whole bunch of questions about them being taught how to fly. They walked the two blocks, and walked up the stairs to the school doors. Then they entered the building. None of them had said a word as they walked into the building, because they would have wasted their breath. Everyone else in the halls made the school seem like an untamed zoo! It was way too loud! Trunks kissed Goka on the lips, and sai goodbye to her seperated from the group. Then she walked down the hallway toward her locker.  
  
"Later," Trunks said to everyone, as he walked up the marble staircase that lead the the senior's floor. Goten, V.T., Liu, Pan, and Bra walked down the halls to their lockers.  
  
"I'll see you guys later. Freshman's have to keep walking," said Bra. She kissed Goten on the lips, and then kept walking down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, me too! Bye V.T!" Pan practically screamed, "Hey, Bra, wait up!" Pan ran down the hall after Bra, who waited for her. They walked away talking. Goka walked past the other three, and kept going.  
  
"Can't even say hi, can she?" Goten laughed.  
  
"Guess not," V.T. replied.  
  
"I think he meant it to be rhetorical," Liu said. V.T. acted as if he said nothing.  
  
"Come on, V.T. Talk to me," Liu pleaded.  
  
"Whoa, personal issues. I'm gone," Goten laughed as he walked away.  
  
"Why do you have to lie to me, Liu?" V.T. asked. She looked dead serious, so it was time for him to be, too.  
  
"I'll tell you, then," Liu stated, "It's you. I've liked you since I first saw you." V.T.'s eyes lit up, and instantly Liu felt that the feeling was mutual. Then, it cleared up, and she grew angry.  
  
"You shouldn't lie, Liu!" V.T. yelled, everyone now looking at the two, "You never know how that lie may hurt someone!" She then ran off. Liu groaned, and started going through his locker.  
  
  
  
The bell rang. School was out for the weekend. V.T. rushed out of the building, trying to avoid Liu. Liu ran out after her, and caught up fast.  
  
"V.T, why did you walk away from me earlier? I was serious!" Liu said. He wondered, did she not believe or or did she not want to believe it. She looked at him, the shine in her eyes revealing her true beauty. She smiled.,  
  
"Liu...I like you too," V.T. said. Liu was in awe, all that valuable time they could have spent romantically. He decided not to waste another minute.  
  
"So, you wanna go out or something?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure, what time?" V.T. asked. She knew what he really meant, but decided to play innocent. Liu sighed, this was going to be harder than he imagined.  
  
"No, I meant...like, date. As in, boyfriend and girlfriend," he explained to her.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't mind going on a date with my friend," V.T. said playfully. Liu sighed again.  
  
"I mean..." Liu started.  
  
"I know what you meant," V.T. giggled. Trunks and Goka walked past the two, talking about meeting at the Capsule Corp. V.T. and Liu walked after them, a distance away.  
  
"Well, I guess so," V.T. said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Cool," Liu smiled.  
  
"So what time?" V.T. asked.  
  
"What time for what?" Liu asked her.  
  
"Are we going on a date, too?" V.T. asked.  
  
"Aren't we going on a date, too?" V.T. asked.  
  
"Sure," Liu replied.  
  
"Well, what time do I come over your house?" V.T. asked.  
  
"How about 7 tonight?" Liu asked.  
  
"Sounds great," V.T. smiled.  
  
"See you then," said Liu. He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" Liu asked. V.T. rubbed the cheek where Liu kissed her.  
  
"No complaints here," V.T. responded. Liu smiled back at her. He held her hand, a smile on his face, as he and V.T. began to walk toward V.T.'s house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Ending A/N: Hey peeps. Hope you liked the first and second chapter. Now stay tuned, the best is yet to come. I'm not sure which I'm going to do for the next chapter yet. If I introduce the evil, they won't be fighting the evil for about 2 chapters anyway. But if I do my other idea, which makes this story PG-13 (hint hint), then I guess the evil will be introduced the chapter after that. I'll decide. I normally write something everyday, so I guess I'll write the 3rd chapter tonight. Wait, I've decided. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what it's about. But the 3rd chapter will be the longest out of them all so far, so I hope you have been reading along! Peace and love, later...much!  
  
-Liu Briefs 


	3. Uh-Oh...

A/N: Hey peeps. Sorry for the delay on the third chapter. Right now, I'm not really happy. My mom was supposed to bring me some Starburst, and I didn't them. IT'S NOT FAIR! Is it, Liu?  
  
Liu: Oh no, definately not.  
  
BTW, someone requested more info on Liu, V.T, and Goka. Well, if you want more info on Goka, it is highly suggested that you do brain surgery on me and eat my brain. Then you'll absorb my knowledge, which should boost yours up about 100%. Just kidding. Check out "So This Is Love", written by the wonderful talented Saiyanbeauty or I'll kick your butt around Orange Star High. That is all, I think. Wait, no it isn't. I'm a cool dude. And my stories are sweet, so kiss my breakfast pancakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...yet, but I do own Liu.  
  
Liu: You do not!  
  
Yes I do, Liu. Get it straight, woman.  
  
Liu: I'm not a woman.  
  
Okay, girl.  
  
Liu: I'M NOT A GIRL!  
  
-sings- I'm not a girl, not yet a woman.  
  
Liu: MY EARS!  
  
Whatever. On with the ficcie. -.-'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Trunks and Liu were on their way to the Capsule Corp. together. They were talking, like brothers do. Though they could be jerks to each other at times, they were getting along.  
  
"Yep. Did you know V.T. and Goka are cousins?" Liu asked, "V.T. told me when we were walking home."  
  
"I knew. You like V.T, don't you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yea. We're going out," Liu informed.  
  
"Oh. I figured you two would. You always liked her, vice versa."  
  
"Yeah," Liu said as he two approached the door. Trunks slid one of his keys into the keyhole, and turned it. He then turned the door knob, and both of them went through the door. Bulma ran out the door.  
  
"By the way, guys, Bra is spending the night over Pan's house. I'm taking her over there and going to Chi-Chi's after that," Bulma said as she went to her floating car. Bra ran out after her. She turned around, and looked at Liu and Trunks.  
  
"Stay out of my room," Bra said as sheran off to follow her mom. Trunks and Liu chuckled, and shut the door. The phone rang. Trunls ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello," he paused, "I guess so. Alright, later," he hung up the phone.  
  
"You invited V.T. over?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yea," Liu replied.  
  
"Oh. Well, V.T. and Goka are on their way," Trunks said. Liu nodded, and they waited.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang. Liu and Trunks ran to answer it. Trunks got there first. He turned the knob, and pulled the door open. Goka and V.T. stared at him.  
  
"Hey," V.T. said. Trunks eyes glimmered. Liu knew he was planning something. Something good.  
  
"Hey. Goka, come up to my room. I want to show you something," Trunks told Goka. She nodded, and both Trunks and Goka walked away. Liu and V.T. stayed.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Liu asked her.  
  
"Nothing much, what about you?" V.T. responded. There was a small thump above them. They ignored it, they figured someone tripped upstairs.  
  
"Same. So you want something to eat?" Liu asked.  
  
"Sure," V.T. responded. She was kind of hungry. Another thump was heard, then a squeak. Another thump. Squeak. The squeak sounded like a bed moving by itself. The thump could have been the bed hitting the wall.  
  
"Is he sparring with her?" V.T. asked Liu.  
  
"One way to find out," Liu chuckled, "Follow me."Liu tiptoed up the stairs. V.T. followed his exact movements. Liu walked into his room. V.T. stopped at the door. Liu motioned for her to come in. She shook her head.  
  
"We share bathrooms, V.T. We can listen on his door," Liu whispered. V.T. sighed, and walked into the room. Liu opened his bathroom door. He saw that Trunks' door was closed. Liu chuckled quietly, and walked to the door. He put his ear on it. V.T. followed, and put her ear on the door as well.  
  
Nothing. They heard nothing. They both sighed.  
  
"Nothing. There was nothing," V.T. whispered softly.  
  
Suddenly, another squeak. A soft moan. It sounded like a woman's voice. Liu and V.T. put all their weight on the door to listen better. V.T. began to rub on the door knob, not noticing.  
  
The moans grew louder, squeaks faster. Finally, Liu and V.T. realized what they were doing.  
  
"Eww!" they said together in a low voice. V.T. struggled to get off the door. It turned all the way. Liu, who was still on the door, made the door fly open. Both him and V.T. fell into the room with a huge thump.  
  
"What was that?" A male voice came from under the covers.  
  
"I don't know," A woman replied.  
  
"Hold on, I'm going to check," Trunks said. Liu and V.T.'s eyes widened. They grew nervous.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Liu whispered to V.T. She nodded, the fear in her eyes. There was no escape from Trunks' eyes. No mercy. No way out...  
  
A/N: SORRY! I'm sorry I am leaving you on a hanger like this! Please forgive me! Anyway, I'll start the 4th chapter immediately, and I'll post it when I get 10 reviews. And I told you on the last chapter this would be the longest chapter. Well, I changed it. I wanted to leave you hanging, heh heh heh! -.-', oh boy. Now I must start the 4th chapter. Well, I guess you peeps should keep up. Something good is going to happen next chapter. Heh Heh. As I always say: Peace and love. Later. MUCH! -.-'  
  
-Liu Briefs  
  
P.A.L.L.M -.-' is a anime face. You know how the beads of sweat stroll down their faces. That's what that is. You can do it with all kinds of faces. o.o', 0.0', *.*' I didn't say it worked as good, I just said you could do it. :-)! I just developed that face not too long ago, it's all me! Take it if you must, -.-', but give it back too! And can anyone guess what P.A.L.L.M stands for? I wonder....how about: PEACE AND LOVE LATER MUCH! HEH! Imagine that. See you guys later! I'm out. Just like Monica Lewinske must have been when she slept with Bill Clinton. HEH! 


End file.
